


"It's amusing to see you try"

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Series: Krew Oneshots [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Relationships: Bolin & Lightning Bolt Zolt
Series: Krew Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833655
Kudos: 4





	"It's amusing to see you try"

Bolin fought, he punched as saws of molten rock and obsidian, he threw, flew past him towards his enemy. His breathing remained calm and still as the earth he was bending. His dark brown hair was a mess, the strays clouding his barely viable vision. He was as blind as a badgermole with the blood drying around his squinting eyes. There was increasing pain with every fist he threw towards his opponent, the skin on his shoulders felt ripped. Every single move that he dared to make, threatened to be the last twinge of pain he ever felt. It never was, Bolin stayed fighting. It was all he really ever knew.

“Give up.” His opponent roared, “You’ve been blinded, lavabender!” _Oh pity the poor fool._ They hadn’t anticipated how stubborn the earthbender could be, let alone how arrogant the descendant of the Fire Nation could be. No one could anticipate how strong his lust for blood was. “It’s useless for you to try and win this fight.” The opponent cackled. The young earthbender didn’t care nor flinch as fire danced past him, he barely noticed the heat licking at his cheeks.

“But it is amusing to see you try.” Bolin could hear the smile in his voice, it only fueled his wrath more. He was no longer hoping to incapacitate his former abuser now. He was aiming to kill him. His breathing hitched only once, in tire. He crossed his wrists in front of his body and widened his stance, nothing was to distract him. His stance was stable and unlike any stance he had ever taken up before. He moved his arm in a flowing motion, wide and yet commanding. He summoned a fountain of lava and aimed. Direct to crush his opponent.

“Zolt!” He addressed the man “You won’t survive.” His voice was precise and harsh. 

“Oh? And what makes you so sure of that?” Bolin chuckled.    
“Can’t you hear how terrified you are? The inflection of fear? The twinge of self-doubt and inferiority? It was something you taught me on the street.”

“And how do you know I won’t bite back? Like an owlcats in an underground fight?”   
“I’m hoping for it. After all, It’ll be amusing to know you tried.” 


End file.
